Rain in the Desert
by Hunter of the Wild
Summary: When Naruto's Cousins show up and take him to the Shadow Village how will his friends react? If he comes back for the Chunnin Exams , they should be prepared.Slight Pairings in te Future.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi!

Sheera and Hikaru: Welcome to Loda's 2nd Fiction

Me: Yeah….where did you come from?

Sheera: Good question.Hikaru?

Hikaru: Uhm….

Me: Well anyway, let's get on. And Sheera?

Sheera: Loda doesn't own Naruto

_At the Time of the Kyubbi_

''Yondaime!! No! You can't do this to your Son or Yourself! You'll die!'' A voice shouted. The Yondaime smiled but that soon faded away. ''I have one wish. Sarutobi?''

The man looked up. ''When you become Hokage make sure they see Naruto as what he should be: A Hero'' Sarutobi nodded. Suddenly two Figures appeared. An ANBU Squad rushed in. ''don't'' said the Yondaime. The smaller Figure took off her cape. It revealed a 10 Year old girl. The other did the same and showed a 13 Year old boy. Both had the Hiteis of Shadow on. The Moon. Sarutobi smiled. ''We're Anbu Captains'' the girl said stern. ''These are my Brothers Children. Last of the Kazama Clan'' Arashi said. Iruka stared. ''Uncle, why don't you let us take Naruto with us to Shadow? It would make his Life easier!'' And the same for you Hikaru'' Arashi said. ''I want him to be Here'' he said again.

''Well'' he said ''I must be off'' Arashi jumped out of the window with the Baby in his Arms. ''Naruto.. .'' Hikaru and Sheera thought.

Later shouts of Victory were heard as the Kyubbi vanished. Just after, shouts of Sorrow were heard. The Kyubbi was sealed.

_10 Years later _

''NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!!!'' Sakura screamed at him. ''Stop attacking Sasuke!!'' Neji sighed. _Sakura isn't really bright , is she?_ He thought. Sasuke snarled at her. ''It's a Spar'' he said.

Suddenly a Huge Falcon flew over the group. Two people jumped off and walked towards the group. ''Uzumaki Naruto?'' the man asked. ''Yeah?'' Naruto asked stuttering. ''Is that really you?!'' The girl said and hugged him. ''Can't…breathe.. .'' Naruto said turning blue. The boy picked the woman up. ''Sorry 'bout that.'' He said friendly. ''I'm Hikaru and this is Sheera. We're your Cousins'' he said. Naruto and his friend stared. ''R.R.Really?'' he asked astounded.

''Do you know your real last name?'' Hikaru asked when they were eating Ramen. Surprisingly Sheera loved Raman just like Naruto. ''Of course. Uzumaki'' he replied.

Both Sheera and Hikaru's Faces turned bright red. 1st they were angry and 2nd Sheera was choking. ''Wait here'' Sheera said with a forced smile and disappeared in a wisp of Shadows.

Sarutobi stared open mouthed. ''SHEERA?!'' he almost shouted. Sheera quivered and slammed her fist on the desk. That made the Sarutobi cower. ''He doesn't even know he's a Kazama!'' she shouted. Sarutobi looked away. ''I know'' he whispered. Sheera gave him a disgusted look and saw Naruto's Files. Her eyes went big. They wanted to make Naruto a Missing Nin?! ''Transfer him to Shadow…NOW'' he said coldly. That voice could freeze Fire all over again.

Sheera walked outside and saw Naruto crying on a Bench. She walked over. ''Naruto? What happened Hikaru?'' she asked. ''Well that pink haired freak said that Naruto was Selfish and Jealous of Sasuke, that he's not a real Ninja because he doesn't have a Bloodline and that he doesn't deserve to live.'' Hikaru replied holding Naruto.

''We're going now'' Sheera said. Hikaru picked the unconscious body of Naruto up. In a whisper Sheera said ''Konoha…you're going down''


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey Guys! Long time no see!

Naruto: Why did Sakura do that? twitches

Me: Because I felt like it Hey! Where's Naruto?

Hinata walks in with Shino

Hinata: W.W.w.ell Loda w.wants to s.say…

Shino: … She does not own Naruto in anyway!

Me: Exactly!

The Inuzuka boy, also known as Dog-breath, let out a loud sigh. The girl next to him was staring into the sky and said ''I wonder whose gong to be at the Exams.. ''.'' ''Man Hinata! Stop dreaming about it!'' Kiba said. Shino sighed. ''They're starting this year''

_At the Shadow Village_

Naruto sweat dropped as she held him in a death grip. ''Say it'' the Med-nin said. ''Hai Rin-sensei'' Haku, Naruto and another boy chorused. The other boy was going by the name Hiro. He wore the usual Ninja Wear, except he had 2 silver wings on the back of ALL his clothes and 3 tails in the front. None knew what it meant besides his friends.

''Help me Akira-sensei'' he whined. The mentioned woman laughed and said to the Team ''you'll be fine. You will become Chunnins! Make Shadow proud!'' Naruto nodded as he was released from the Death grip. He turned around and tackled Rin. ''Thank you sensei for teaching me some of your Healing Techniques!'' Rin smiled and hugged him back. ''Now off you go!''

_At Konoha Gates _

''Thank you sir'' the little boy said as he stared at the ground. The mysterious boy that helped him had had shooed away other bigger boys that were bulling him. ''Not a Problem'' the other said in response. A face that was marked with a strange Tattoo, smiled slightly. ''Gaara!! You helped him?!'' His 'friend' said. ''Yeah and Kankuro?'' the girl next to Gaara said. ''Yeah alright Temari'' Kankuro grumbled.

They slowly walked to the training ground 9 where the rest of the teams where waiting.

''When are we starting?!'' an inpatient voice shouted. ''When the Team from Sand and the one from Shadow arrive Sasuke'' a quite peaceful voice said. That Person was obviously enjoying the time for him to read his _special book_. That same book had an orange cover and read 'Itcha Itcha Paradise'- A book written by one of the Legendary Sannins. ''Well Team Sand is Here and we're missing'' The Shadow Team appeared in a Wisp of Shadow ''them'' Everybody turned and stared. Especially Hinata, Kakashi and the rest of team 7. ''Hey Guys'' grinned the blond. His friends flooded towards him and Haku said ''let's go and get something to eat! I'm starving!'' At this the Akamichi grumbled something about 'Food', 'BBQ' and other things.

Kiba raided him with Questions like '_How strong are you? How was your training?'_

And things like that. Naruto only laughed and said ''I can't tell you!'' At that Kiba only pouted. Hinata and Neji were sitting around Hiro. ''Why do you have a Byakuggen? And for that why only one?'' Neji asked. Hiro sighed. ''My Mother was a Hyuuga. I'm half Hyuuga.'' Hinata coughed. ''A.Are y.you a B.branch or H.House Member?''

''I'm none of that. But I would probably be a House Member'' Hiro replied smiling. Neji inched back.

_At the day of the First Part of the Chunnin Exams _

''Welcome'' Ibiki said. ''I'm sure you know why you're here. This is the first test. If you fail this, you fail everything and are kicked out off the Exams.'' At this everyone sweat dropped. ''You have 30 Points and 10 Questions. With each wrong or unanswered Question you loose 5 Points. If you have less than 5 left you're out again.''

Ibiki grinned. ''If you don't answer the 10 Question right you're out again and won't be able to **ever ** do the Exams again'' He sat down as the Papers were being divided.

'They're all good' Ibiki thought. ''You have 30 minutes'' he shouted. Haku, Naruto and Hiro were surprised to find it so easy. Haku activated her Bloodline and used her mirrors to get the Info and give it to her friends. ''Times up!'' Ibiki growled. ''Do you want to answer the last question or Not?'' A few Hands went into the Air. ''Sorry Yashi and Saran. I couldn't do it'' the sobbing voice said. The person called Yashi swore under his breath but left the room with his friends. The rest of the people were tense and waited for the Question. Until Ibiki stated ''you ….passed'' Naruto and Sasuke shot up. ''WHAT?!'' they both shouted. Their friends including Sakura and Chai were splitting their sides laughing. ''What's so funny?!'' Sasuke and Naruto said together again. The only hints they got were the pointing fingers.

Just then a Female Body crashed through the window. The Chunnins there slapped their faces and Ibiki let out a feral growl. ''USE THE DOOR ANKO!!!'' He shouted angrily. ''Sorry Ibiki but I wouldn't be remembered if I didn't have this 'Entrance'!'' The woman called Anko grinned. ''I will meet you at Training Field 8. If you're late you fail.'' With that she disspareared. She appeared at the Hokage tower. ''Guess what? Guess _who _is in the Exams? Naruto!'' she shouted. Anko had had a liking towards him the first day she met him. But it wouldn't have been good for the boy to be in her 'company'. She was seen as a Monster since she was Orochimarus Apprentice. The Sandaime looked up with terror in his eyes. He had just got the message that Shadow was no longer going to have treaty of peace with anybody  since they just used it. ''This is not good'' he said.

Me: How did ya all like the chapter? I have a new Idea for a Fic but I have to finish my other works before that. So check my other story ' Why Naruto'!

And who would you like me to pair Naruto with? Make some Comments and BTW Haku is female!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey Guys

Naruto: Why are you here!? dramatic scene

Me: Twitches Yeah….Okay. Hikaru and Sheera?

Hikaru and Sheera: First, Loda is sorry for not posting the Meeting and training with us yet. Second She Does NOT own Naruto since then Sakura would have a bigger Forehead XD

Anko sighed. '' I heard that his Team Mates had almost Distinct Bloodlines. One has the Ice Fire Bloodline and the other has the Byaakugen and Sharingan.'' She said bored. She sat down. ''Does Naruto know his yet?'' The Hokage asked. ''I doubt it'' Anko replied.

_Just Outside the Forest of Death _

Naruto grinned as he sat down. Sakura and the rest of the Girls shivered at the Fox-like Grin. ''We're allowed to kill?'' Haku said normally. ''Sweet!'' Hiro and Naruto chorused. All the Teams sweat dropped. 'Don't go near that team' Most of them said to them self. Just Team 7 thought they were as High and Mighty as always.

Naruto speeded with his team through Clearings and found Team 7 being attacked by a Grass Team. Suddenly Sasuke felt 5 different Chakras approaching. He activated his Sharingan. ''Won't help you to deny you're destiny!'' Tenten said mockingly. She was actually mocking Neji. ''What ever Tenten'' Neji replied. ''YES MY FRIENDS!! My Eternal Rival is an Obsessed Destiny Freak!'' Lee shouted out.

((Their team is really good friends and can do that ))

Saia was the new girl in Team 7. She glared at Team Shadow and ran towards the other Chakra Signatures. _'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' _ A huge Fire Ball flew towards Naruto when he did his own Jutsu. _'Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!' _ He shouted. The Water from the stream raced against the Flames and it died out. _'Thank you Sasuke for teaching me that Jutsu' _Saia thought. Haku grinned. Lee saw them fighting and winced as Tenten got thrown back by the force of the next attack. Neji activated his Byakugen. _'Jyuuken!'_

Neji delivered blows to the Enemy and then said _'Kaiton!'_ This was his favorite Technique. The Grass Nins cursed and jumped away, 2 of them seriously wounded.

Their Heaven Scroll was left there. Hiro walked to it and picked it up. ''Any of you _finished?_'' he asked. Team 7 and 10 said yes and walked to the tower.

Me: Now wasn't that interesting. By the way there are the Preliminaries where some _things _are going to happen evil smirk

Hayate coughed. ''Since there are too many Competitors'' he coughed again '' we will hold Preliminaries. Does one of you wish to forfeit?'' A few hands went up. ''Very well. You can leave'' Those Ninja did. Including Kabuto. ''Suspicious'' Hiro and Haku thought simultaneously.

The board on the Wall said –

Sasuke vs. Yoroi

Silently Yoroi and Sasuke walked to the middle of the room. ''Please leave for the Balcony'' Hayate said coughing. ''Hajime!'' he shouted. That was all Yoroi needed.

'_Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu!' _ He shouted. Nothing happened. ''Pathetic'' Sasuke sneered. _Nobody could beat HIM! The last Uchia! He should have the power of every single one of these Fools of Jounin. _''Go Sasuke!'' multiple voices cheered. Those were including Saia, Sakura and Ino. ''Don't be too fast'' Yoroi said grinning evilly. To Sasuke it seemed to as if Yoroi wanted to battle in Taijustu Style. '_Shishi Rendan!'_

Sasuke shouted. Just as he touched Yoroi with his Lion Combo, Yoroi grabbed his foot and his Chakra appeared. Sasuke was slowly getting weaker. _Damn it…_he thought. He twisted himself in the Air and then landed on his feet, slightly swaying. The sudden clicking noise reminded Sasuke of the Soldier Pills. A brilliant Idea came to him. If Yoroi kept taking his Chakra wouldn't it burst like a Balloon after awhile? That was it. The perfect Plan. Sasuke took _5 Soldier Pills_ and attacked Yoroi with his Lion Combo again. As soon as Yoroi touched Sasuke, Sasuke started pushing more and more Chakra into him. Yorois eyes went wide and he started to whisper ''Please…stop….Please!''

Sasuke grinned sadistically as he jumped away from Yoroi. Yoroi crashed into the wall and you could see and Explosion. Soon Med-nins were taking him to the Hospital.

Next Match-

Temari vs Haku

Temari was slightly winning in the beginning making her Over-confident. Things suddenly changed when Haku used her Jutsu that she made with Sheera

'_Summoning: Kachira!' _ A huge Ice Blizzard swept up to reveal a pure White Tiger. The Tiger let out a laugh. ''**Why am I here Haku?''** it asked. ''You will see'' Haku grinned. Temari was giving her time to give the Final blow. The tiger nodded and slammed it paw on the Floor , making all the tiles fly up like Water._ 'Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!'_ Haku shouted. The tiles shot towards Temari who looked terrified. ''I FORFEIT!!'' she screamed. The Tiles stopped and fell to the Ground. Temari sweated and looked at Haku. She was panting and was swaying slightly. Temari walked to her and said ''Good Fight. Here's a Soldier Pill'' Haku took it gladly and felt a bit better. ''Thank you Temari'' she said smiling. ''**Haku**'' a voice said. ''Ganbayo!'' Haku said as she sat on the Tigers back and walked up to her team on him. ''Awsome Match Temari!'' Naruto shouted to Temari. ''And you too Haku'' Hiro said.

Next Match-

Hinata vs Kiba

''Good luck Hinata-sama'' came the whisper from Neji. Shino smiled at her.

''This will be a Fair fight Kiba-kun'' Hinata said. Only in fighting she didn't stutter. Kiba looked surprised. _'Juujin Bunshin!'_ Akamru changed into Kiba and both grinned….like Perverts. Hinata giggled. _'Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou' _she said directly attacking Kiba's first Chakra Point. _'Gatsuuga!'_ Kiba shouted. Hinata had to stop and watched the 2 'tornados' come.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey again I wanted to vote on the Pairing

I do not own Naruto

Naru x Ooc

Naru x Sasuke/Itachi/etc. (I'm not really for it)

Naru x Hinata

Hinata sighed and sat down. She jumped into the air and onto Kiba's head. She shouted '_Kaiten'_ Immediately Kiba started sinking into the ground. Soon just his head was above Ground. ''Easy'' Hinata smiled. Kiba cursed loudly and was being helped to get out.

Naruto vs. Shikamaru

Naruto jumped down and Shikamaru sweat dropped. ''Come on! Do it!'' Ino urged. She wanted to see her old friend's moves. Our Shika slowly walked down and got into a fighting stance. ''Hey Shika! What about just Taijutsu? For me. And you can use some Jutsus. Okay?'' Shikamaru nodded dumbly. Naruto dropped into a foreign Stance. He waited for Shika's move. _'Dance of the Fire!'_ he shouted. Just like Arashi used to Naruto started swirling and dropped a round-house kick. Shikamaru sweated more as he fell to the floor. Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Shikamaru. ''We don't want Sharingan-Users stealing our moves'' he whispered. Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke and Kakashi and nodded. Their Sharingans were swirling crazily. Shikamaru performed hand signs. _'Shadow Bind Technique'_ he shouted. Naruto smiled and danced. Surprisingly Shikamaru did the same. His Jutsu had backfired. Walking to the wall Naruto banged his head into the wall causing Shika to do the same. Naruto stood still while Shika fell unconscious. He walked to Haku, Hiro and Ganbayo and let his head be healed.

Everybody was staring and in Sasukes Case, he was drooling. _He shouldn't have __that __kind of power! I deserve it! I'M the Uchiha not that brat! _Thought one person.

Gaara vs. Dosu

Gaara walked down and waited. And waited, and waited…and waited.

Inside Gaara. 'What the heck?' he mentally screamed.

Hayate coughed and everybody looked at him. ''Gaara has won as Dosu is missing''

He proclaimed. Gaara walked back up.

Hiro vs. Sakura

Hiro jumped down as did Sakura. Her inner self was boasting but she was mentally ranting how she sucks. Hiro smirked. ''I think I'll leave the Jutsu and just use…'' he started and did a few hand signs ''Genjutsu!'' he shouted and then whispered _'Illusion Harmony: Stage 2' _ Sakura started screaming as she saw Kakashi and other teachers starting to kiss her. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!'' she screamed. On the other side Hiro was laughing his Butt off. ''It works every time'' he said between laughs. Sakura kind of gave up and Hiro cancelled the Genjutsu. She looked at Kakashi and flinched.

''What did he do to her…''

Everybody thought in the stadium. Team Akira was still laughing their Butts off.

The rest of the fights were like this:

Shino won, Tenten won, Zaku won, Rock Lee won ,Neji won ,Ino won and Temari got put through for some reason.

Hayate was slightly laughing and coughed. He then said ''The Finals are in three months! Be prepared! These are the fights:

-Haku vs. Hinata

-Shino vs. Neji

-Tenten vs. Temari

-Hiro vs. Rock Lee

- Gaara vs. Sasuke

And the Winner of that Fight fights Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
